


Kisses

by Over_Blackout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Blackout/pseuds/Over_Blackout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses are important. Very important. And you like kissing Eridan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

Kisses are important. Very important. And you like kissing Eridan.

Sleepy wake up kisses are lovely, when his hair is soft and unstyled, falling across his forehead as you steal his first waking breath. He is unguarded and smiling and so, so beautiful as the sun sets.

Shower kisses are great, when Eridan is cool and smooth under your hands. He is made of long, slender lines of muscle and warm water, his gills flutter as you drag your fingertips along their sensitive frills and the sounds he makes echo off the wet tiles.

 _Not-now-Sol-I'm-Cooking_ kisses are fun, when Eridan's hands are busy, constantly moving over delicious smelling pots and pans and he tries so hard to be huffy and difficult (you find it adorable so his effort is wasted) but kisses you back all the same. He tastes of spice and herbs and sugar.

Fin kisses are cute, he blushes _terribly_ when you nibble on them. They are so fantastically sensitive and such a wonderful blend of purples, his earrings tinkle together when you suck them into your mouth and the little gasps he makes are the best noises you have ever heard.

 _Stop-looking-at-the-fuckin-computer-and-pay-glubbing-attention-to-me_ kisses are more than endearing, when he wraps his arms around your shoulders, face pressed against your neck until you turn your head away from the screens and kiss him softly, pulling him into your lap. Whatever you were doing become lost when he parts his lips and _wiggles._

Distraction-kisses make your blood-pusher ache, he cards his fingers through your hair, grounding you when the voices are so, so loud and you head is threatening to implode. The little, gentle kisses he drops over your face and neck are soothing, tiny bursts of relief, as he pulls you into your darkened bedroom, resting your head on his lap when he settles you into a pile.

 _Help-me-sol_ kisses are heart rending. His tears are ice-cold under your lips and he shakes under your hands. He cries and cries as you curl round him, holding his hands in the dark.

 _Oh-gog-sol-please-please_ kisses are earth shattering. When Eridan is panting and moaning beneath you, clutching at your shoulders with his legs wrapped high around your waist. When he is begging for _more_ with _please_ and _oh gog_ and _Sol_ falling from his gasping lips and you kiss him because it is the only thing left, the only thing you want in the entire universe and you kiss him like he is a lifeline. He kisses you back just as hard.

But out of all the kisses, out of beach-kisses, and hello-kisses and surprise-kisses. Out of swimming-kisses and photo-kisses and _sol-put-me-down kisses_. Out of goodbye kisses and _shut-up-Eridan_ kisses and _you-look-beautiful_ kisses. Out of kisses-just-because-kisses. _I-love-you_ kisses are the best kisses.

When you two are lying together, under a blanket or under the stars and he is looking at you like you are the most wonderful thing in the universe, like you are the best thing he has because he _does_ have you, heart, mind and soul. When all defenses are down and you are just Sollux and he is just Eridan and that is everything. When you kiss his so gently, so softly it melts in your chest and you tell him. You tell him _I love you_. He smiles, a smile only you are allowed to see - a secret, special, blindingly beautiful smile - and whispers _I love you too._

Those are your _favourite_ kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO YES THIS IS AWFUL I AM SORRY I AM SO BUSY ATM I HAVE NOT HAD TIME TO UPDATE WITH ANYTHING I AM SO SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME ;-;


End file.
